Jonathan Ravenut
Jonathan Ravenut was a male human in the Emeron campaign. Summary Jonathan was the baron of Lurinlund from 1133-1140. A paladin of Akana and famed hero in his own right, he participated in many skirmishes with monsters and barbarians along the Plains of Galmar and fought in the Battle of Thorgain Peak alongside his father. Background Jonathan was born in 1083 to to Christopher and Sullaria Ravenut in Emeron City. Shortly after he was born the family moved to Lurinlund and Christopher pursued an adventuring career to support his family. By the time Jonathan was 3 his father had been knighted by Baroness Sirri Bryce and was a member of her household guard, allowing Jonathan to receive an education and combat training. Jonathan held a lifelong piousness and considered going into the priesthood when he was older but fell in love with Talya Bainridge when he was 18 and the two married shortly afterwards. Still, Jonathan wished to do his part to help the world and serve Akana and so sought to become a Holy Knight of the Ankh instead. With the recommendation of Christopher, who by now was the Baron of Lurinlund, Jonathan was accepted and trained as a paladin of Akana. When Jonathan was 20 he was fully named a Paladin of Akana. He conducted a mission to the Plains of Galmar to rescue villagers who had been kidnapped as slaves by a tribe of gnolls, rescuing them and slaying the gnolls. For this act of heroism Baron Christopher named him a knight. The same year Christopher married Talya and they had a son, Geoffry. Sadly Talya died in childbirth. Despite his grief Jonathan continued to serve as a knight of Lurinlund with honor and distinction. The Battle at Thorgain Peak In 1129 Baron Christopher began hearing rumors about a plot to unearth certain magical artifacts for some unknown reason. He ordered his inquisitor to make inquiries and began investigating to learn what he could. The rumors kept bringing him back to a few facts: Sir Zadric Trield had hired a group of adventurers (the Heroes of Prophecy), the group was questing for the artifacts to hand over to him, and that he appeared to be clandestinely sending the artifices south to unknown parties. In the autumn of that year Baron Christopher intended to ride to Iest to confront the adventurers about the matter. Jonathan asked to accompany his father, but Christopher refused, stating that if they turned out to be hostile and harmed him it would be important that Jonathan was in Luriinlund to immediately take over as Baron. Reluctantly, Jonathan agreed, but convinced his father to take their court wizard, Justil, with him as extra backup just in case. The precaution proved unnecessary, as upon his return Christopher reported that they were well intentioned and likely being used as unwitting pawns by Sir Zadric. In the spring of 1130 two of the Heroes of Prophecy, Dandy Lion and Kagami of Towa, came to Lurinlund and explained that they had learned what Zadric and his allies intended to do: Summon an evil god known as the Dragon Queen from another realm to come to Goric. They stated that the matical artifacts the enemy had managed to gather were being used in the ritual on Thorgain Peak in the Dwarven Mountains, and they requested aid from Baron Christopher. The situation was tricky, as the Dwarven Mountains were well in the territory of the Thorgain Kingdom, and sending troops into their borders could be an act of war. Still, time was very short and Dandy and Kagami assured Baron Christopher that should the enemy succeed the destruction that the Dragon Queen would cause in her bid against the gods would be massive. Christopher decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission given the circumstances and hastily gathered a small force of 200 soldiers to march to Thorgain Peak. Jonathan disagreed, believing that his father should secure permission from the dwarves first, but nevertheless obeyed his father's decision. He did, however, insist on accompanying Baron Christopher into battle and his father relented. The Battle at Thorgain Peak Baron Christopher's force, accompanied by Dandy Lion and Kagami of Towa, reached Thorgain Peak on the 15th of Unicorn, 1130. They found a force of 200 dwarves there under the command of General Harlock Hammerhand alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy and their allies: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Morak Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. The allied force faced the evil wizard Salvok who was was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Both Baron Christopher's and General Hammerhand's forces battled the dragons, taking heavy losses in the fight. Worse, during the fighting Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. Jonathan was heavily wounded in the fighting. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the She was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. After the battle Jonathan received clerical healing from the dwarves was hailed as hero along side his father and the Heroes of Prophecy for their part in defeating the Dragon Queen. As Baron of Lurinlund Christopher Ravenut died in 1133 at the age of 69 and Jonathan succeeded him as Baron of Lurinlund. He largely kept many of the same policies as his father, though strengthened procedures and processes within the court. Jonathan's health began to fail shortly after he was made Baron and while he still handled much of the business in the barony himself he delegated several significant tasks to his son Geoffry. Jonathan died in 1140 at the age of 57 of a heart attack and he was succeeded by Geoffry. Unsubstantiated rumors persisted that Geoffry had somehow poisoned his father to speed his inheritance, though no proof eve emerged. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:Nobles